


Haikyuu! Headcanons

by tinywoodenrobot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breakfast, Coffee, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywoodenrobot/pseuds/tinywoodenrobot
Summary: A collection of Haikyuu headcanons, originally posted on Tumblr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Coffee Headcanons

_**Daichi** _ : Daichi likes cold canned coffee, the kind you get at the grocery store in packs of four. Usually he drinks the black ones, but he won’t turn his nose up at the ones that are lightly sweetened or have milk added - especially since he knows you like those. He keeps at least a dozen cans in his fridge at home, so on those days when the two of you sleep in, you don’t have to make an extra stop at the convenience store.

_**Sugawara**_ : Suga is a latte boy, but he likes them stronger than you might think. His favorites are things with hazelnut and caramel in them, and he always asks for extra shots of espresso. Will always share with you if you ask him and will offer it to you when you don’t (he’ll never tell you, but he loves the slightly sticky feel of your lipgloss on the rim of his cup after you’ve taken a sip. It’s not nearly as good as kissing you, but he’ll take it).

_**Asahi**_ : You knew he was a fancy coffee boy when you met him. He’s not a Starbucks fan, not by any means (he thinks chain coffee shops are the Devil’s work and loves supporting small businesses). He loves the local coffee shop run by that older couple that always makes fresh scones from scratch. His favorite scone is the peach one, but that’s seasonal so he likes blueberry as a backup. He always orders the same drink - something that’s not even on the menu but that they make special for him. Because his drink is custom-made, he doesn’t like sharing, but he’ll always bring a drink back for you whenever he goes and treat you to one whenever you come with him. 

_**Hinata**_ : Plain light roast coffee, doesn’t matter what brand. More cream and sugar than actual coffee, but it’s okay because this boy runs mostly on adrenaline and doesn’t have a huge need for caffeine. When you make it for him at your place, you always make sure you have plenty of that syrupy liquid creamer that he likes.

_**Kageyama**_ : Doesn’t drink coffee. He doesn’t like the taste of it and can’t force himself to. Whenever he needs caffeine, he shotguns Cokes. You never ask him to get you coffee because he will mess it up 9/10 times (the only time he ever got it right was when you wrote it down for him. And even then, when the barista asked what she could get started for him, he stared at her in panic for a solid ten seconds before remembering the slip of paper you’d tucked into his back pocket). 

_**Tanaka**_ : No coffee, just energy drinks. Not the trash ones either, like you’d expect. Only the fancy ones that he has to order online. They’re imported and really expensive. Because of that, he doesn’t like to share, but he will if you ask him nicely (and maybe if you sweeten the deal with a meat bun or two).

_**Noya**_ : Doesn’t drink coffee, but loves chocolate-covered espresso beans. He buys them by the pound on Amazon and carries them in his gym bag. The first time he offered them to you, he made you believe they were almonds. You still haven’t forgiven him for that, but it’s become a cute little tradition for the two of you to share a bag before one of his games. 

_**Ennoshita**_ : Surprising coffee connoisseur. He has a bunch of fancy coffee makers at home, including an espresso machine that cost him more than you care to know. He enjoys making coffee at home and loves to wake you every morning with a fresh mug of something different. Bringing you his creations in bed is a source of pride for him, and he makes special note of the ones you like.

_**Tsukishima**_ : The strongest brew of light roast coffee that he can get, with no sugar or cream (he likes his coffee just as bitter as he is). Wouldn’t mind sharing, but he knows you wouldn’t like it anyway so he doesn’t offer. When he brews coffee at home, he purposely lets it sit too long on the warming plate so it tastes almost burnt. He likes it that way. You refuse to drink the stuff and always make your own before he can make his. 

_**Yamaguchi**_ : Medium roast coffee thick with honey, milk, and cinnamon. He made you try it once. It wasn’t your thing, but he loves it. He also learned to fix yours just the way you like it and will never make himself a cup without bringing you one too. 

_**BONUS**_ :

_**Kiyoko**_ : She only drinks coffee made at home in her French press, because she’s a classy queen. When she has company over and makes coffee for them, they all fall in love with it. 

_**Yachi**_ : She prefers green tea. She doesn’t really like coffee, but she forces herself to drink it with Kiyoko because their coffee dates are quality time she gets to spend with a Goddess. She can’t bring herself to like it, but she also can’t bring herself to tell Kiyoko, so she makes herself drink it even though it’s too strong for her and will keep her up all night.

([Lmk if you want to see any other Haikyuu coffee headcanons or just Haikyuu headcanons in general](http://tiny-wooden-robot.tumblr.com/ask) _._ )


	2. Breakfast Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up of sorts to the coffee headcanons.

**_Daichi_ ** : Doesn’t usually eat breakfast because he sticks to a 16:8 intermittent fasting schedule. He’s pretty steadfast about it, but he’ll occasionally take a day off from it to have brunch with you (of course, he’ll hit the gym later that day to burn it all off). Fun fact: he once tried to duplicate a brunch dish that you really liked. It was a disaster, but you ate it anyway because it was made with love. 

_**Suga**_ : Suga doesn’t particularly like eating breakfast, but he does it anyway because he finds that old adage to be true in his case: Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. He notices a marked difference in his concentration and general mood on the days that he doesn’t eat breakfast. Because of this, he tends to stick to a pretty basic but well-balanced spread- fish, rice, miso soup, fruit, and veggies. Whenever you’re there to eat with him, he arranges your fruit into the shape of a heart.

_**Asahi**_ : Probably his favorite thing in the world are the mornings the two of you spend making breakfast as a joint effort. He loves that comfortable, homey feeling of working together in a small space, creating something that both of you can enjoy, and just spending time around one another. You both love experimenting with new recipes, and even when they fail, it’s time well spent because you’re together. 

_**Hinata**_ : The only breakfast food he really likes is cold cereal, but he doesn’t like eating it for breakfast because he ends up being hungry again shortly after. Instead, he usually makes a couple of rice balls for himself the night before so he can just grab and go in the morning. You once forced him to sit down and have a proper breakfast spread and he loved it, but he can’t wrap his head around the idea of getting up extra early just to make it. 

_**Kageyama**_ : Would usually just have a bowl of oatmeal for breakfast before he met Daichi. Now he’s adopted the 16:8 intermittent fasting schedule, so he doesn’t have breakfast at all. Also, he doesn’t really like breakfast food (eggs make him nauseous- you learned this the hard way one morning after you’d slept over and wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed. The duvet cover was never the same afterward).

_**Tanaka**_ : Man _loves_ breakfast, and is surprisingly good at cooking it. The only problem is that he’s _noisy_. Whenever you sleep over, you brace yourself for the double-edged sword of knowing he’s going to make an amazing breakfast spread for you and dreading the noise of pots and pans being banged around at 6 in the morning. His current obsession is making a perfect Eggs Benedict. You’ve got no complaints with it so far.

_**Noya**_ : He loves, loves, loves breakfast sandwiches. He’s really good at coming up with combinations that sound strange but are actually very tasty. Once visited a diner in the Midwestern United States on his travels and fell in love with the home fries there. He begged the owner to share the recipe, and after a solid fifteen minutes of promising he wouldn’t use the recipe for profit, it was granted to him. They’re now your favorite things that he makes. 

_**Ennoshita**_ : His day-to-day breakfasts are simple and healthy, but on the weekends, the man turns into an omelet king. Will throw anything into eggs and make it taste like it came from a restaurant with a Michelin star. Omelet Sundays are a tradition for you now, and you’re always looking forward to seeing what’s on the plate this time.

_**Tsukishima**_ : Eats super-healthy breakfasts all the time. His go-to during the week is Greek yogurt with fruit and nuts in it. He’s capable of cooking a perfectly delicious breakfast spread, but he isn’t a morning person, so those spreads are reserved for the weekends when the two of you sleep in and he can take his time making breakfast. Don’t get in his way while he’s cooking, though- he has a whole system in place and the slightest distraction will cause an uproar. You just like to sit at the island and watch him work (doesn’t hurt that he seems to prefer cooking clad only in his boxers). 

_**Yamaguchi**_ : Makes a _mean_ breakfast quiche. The first time you had it at his place, you kept looking around for the package it came out of. Not that you didn’t believe he’d made it (but you kinda didn’t, because it was just. So. Good), so you slyly asked him to make it again the next time you slept over. When it was finally finished baking and he’d placed a slice on your plate, he kissed your nose and whispered, “Don’t worry... I won’t ask for an apology. The look on your face is enough.”

_**BONUS**_ :

_**Ukai**_ : Breakfast?? What’s breakfast?? All he needs is a cup of strong black coffee and a cigarette. Food is meaningless; he’s fueled by irritation and nicotine. 

_**Takeda-Sensei:**_ Single man living alone? Must survive on takeout, right? Wrong. Man has thirteen aprons. Thirteen. Will make your mother’s homemade breakfasts taste like cheap dog food. Pays for subscriptions to cooking magazines and actually uses said magazines. Makes granola from scratch. “Alexa, order more arrowroot, please.”

Want to see a Haikyuu headcanon? [_All you have to do is ask. :)_](http://tiny-wooden-robot.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
